Currently, the timing required for airdrop target approach and payload release is obtained from computed air release point diagrams. The generation of these diagrams is initially accomplished, prior to take-off, by extensive manual calculations, and after take-off by periodic manual updating of these calculations. Pre-flight calculations, in addition to those involving flight path characteristics, include estimates of crosswind, payload and parachute characteristics and typically require several hours to perform. After the target has been visually acquired, the pilot provides the flight guidance to the target in response to verbal instructions from the navigator. Visual target acquisition and guidance to the airdrop target require a minimum cockpit crew consisting of two pilots and a navigator.
On current tactical transport aircraft, such as the YC-14, only two crewman, the pilot and the co-pilot, are available to perform these tasks. As a result, the manual airdrop operations of the three man crew cannot simply be allocated between a two pilot crew without creating an excessive workload for the pilots.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to reduce the workload on a flight crew in an airdrop mission to a level where a two-man crew can expeditiously and safely handle the situation.
A further object of this invention is to present the airdrop guidance information in a manner which does not distract the pilot from the basic task of flying the aircraft.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide automatic and continuous airdrop guidance information with respect to meteorological and aircraft flight path characteristics through onboard avionics systems.